


Quae nocent docent

by neera (neerappi)



Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerappi/pseuds/neera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante una battaglia contro i barbari a nord, Antonius viene ferito gravemente. Ciò lo porterà a ritornare indietro sui suoi passi, ma questa non deve per forza essere una cosa negativa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quae nocent docent

**Author's Note:**

> Liberamente ispirato a The Eagle (per una scena solamente) e ai racconti di Marion Zimmer-Bradley. All'inizio c'era un'idea, poi la storia ha detto che l'idea non le piaceva e ha fatto di testa propria. 
> 
> Scritta per il COW-T 3, prompt sonno/veglia.

 

La seconda porta dell'arena si apre e il boato della folla lo colpisce con la violenza di un temporale. La luce del sole è un fastidio passeggero, scacciato con una scrollata di capo, chiudendo e aprendo gli occhi per abituarsi più in fretta.

Steve alza gli occhi sugli astanti, ombre in controluce che chiamano ad uno scontro mortale. Stringe le dita attorno all'elsa della spada e prega, respirando l'aria attorno a lui a pieni polmoni, prega perché gli venga data la forza necessaria a resistere a quest'ingiustizia.

Non sente lo sguardo di tutti fisso su di lui: rimanere in vita è la sua unica priorità.

***

La terra è fredda e l'erba scricchiola sotto i calzari, vittima della brina e del clima impietoso. I barbari sono lì, da qualche parte, nascosti dalla foresta e con le orecchie attente. Antonius può quasi sentirne le nenie, le minacce sussurrate, le promesse di sangue, trasportate dal vento fino alle sue orecchie.

Ha voglia di vomitare, di cacciare un urlo che rompa la quiete prima dello scontro. È un'epifania crudele e spietata: lui vuole solo tornare a casa. Lo vuole così tanto che gli si torcono le budella, che ogni fibra del suo corpo gli impone di distogliere lo sguardo da quelle fronde, scure e insidiose come le acque dello Stige. Non avrebbe mai dovuto diventare un legionario in queste terre. Il suo compito era rimanere a Londinium, continuare l'operato di suo padre, mostrare a tutti i nobili di Roma che la perdita di un giovane inesperto può essere rimediata.

Antonius storce il naso, sputa a terra e si volta verso i propri soldati: «Per Roma e per l'Impero!»

L'urlo dei legionari è un ruggito spietato. Nasconde a stento il terrore dei più giovani e galvanizza i più impavidi.

Folli, pensa, chi brama la guerra sarà il primo a cadere.

I cancelli del forte si aprono, le buccine rimangono silenti, in un ultimo gesto di speranza. Antonius vorrebbe sbagliarsi, lo vorrebbe ad ogni passo che compie accanto ai suoi sottoposti, ma la verità è che lui di rado si sbaglia e di rado ha fortuna. Incalza i legionari a serrare i ranghi, ad accelerare il passo, a preparare gli scudi. I pila si alzano in silenzio, aste di morte sul cielo eroso dall'alba. Non basterà. È una certezza distruttiva che non può essere cambiata neppure da Marte, per quanto sia forte il suo potere, o dal nuovo Dio cristiano, che tanti scherniscono e pregano in segreto.

Antonius non ha tempo di pensare agli dèi. Non sarà un fulmine a ciel sereno a salvare la loro vita, ma il lavoro di braccia, l'efficacia delle armi e la rapidità dei fendenti.

Corni suonano tra gli alberi, cacciano gli uccelli verso il cielo, terrorizzati dalla sentenza appena udita.

I selvaggi hanno i loro dèi sulla bocca e le ali ai piedi. Sono uno sciame che punta verso di loro in masse scomposte, disorganizzate. Antonius chiama a raccolta i propri legionari, urla una parola e tutti si raccolgono a comporla. La testuggine romana incontra la barbarie locale, colpisce per prima e ferisce con ogni pilum, uccide con un fendente tra uno scudo e l'altro, procede calpestando il nemico, resistendogli, proteggendosi dalla sua furia scomposta. Ogni legionario urla per sfogare il proprio fervore, mescolato ad un sottofondo dolceamaro di paura. Paura di non farcela, paura di non tornare a casa, paura di morire. Il loro comandante urla per incitare gli animi, chiede di mantenere le posizioni. Il suo secondo è al suo fianco e combatte con la furia e la fierezza della sua terra natia. Antonius gli sorride e l'altro ricambia, scuotendo il capo e proteggendolo da un fendente nemico.

«Stai più attento» lo avvisa. Antonius ne approfitta per ricambiare il favore.

«Tra noi due, chi è il comandante?»

L'altro grugnisce col naso e Antonius ordina di serrare i ranghi. I barbari non diminuiscono. Più ne uccidono, più sembrano comparirne, come un'orda di formiche stanata dal proprio formicaio. Antonius ha una folle idea di colpirli tutti con palle di fuoco greco: è sicuro che funzionerebbero, ma per un simile scontro nessuno oserebbe sprecare materie prime di tale genere.

I legionari si raccolgono attorno ai propri feriti, alzano gli scudi in un cerchio che non lascia punti scoperti. Antonius può sentire il giovane di fianco a lui tremare, ma i barbari sono fermi attorno a loro, rimangono a fissarli come cani rabbiosi, pronti ad affondare i denti nella loro carne e gioire di questo per settimane.

Poi un corno risuona lungo la pianura, scuotendo le membra dei barbari e facendoli fuggire verso la protezione della foresta.

«Restate in posizione!» urla, perché non è stupido. Non è un comandate di una ricca famiglia finito lì per nascondere la sua incapacità al comando. Lui sa guardare più in là. Ha sempre anticipato i piani del nemico e ora si trova lì, con un manipolo di uomini provati dal primo scontro, a guardare un branco di barbari mettersi in fuga per il suono di un corno.

I carri spuntano nel momento in cui il piano prende senso nella mente di Antonius, ma sono più letali di quanto lui pensasse e questo lo fa sentire uno stupido, perché ci è cascato di nuovo: ha sottovalutato i suoi avversari. C'è cascato di nuovo, ma questa volta non finirà come quella precedente.

«Ritirata!» ordina, alzando la voce per farsi sentire al di sopra degli urli di guerra dei nemici. La legione corre verso il suo baluardo, scudi e spade alzati, sguardi al nemico quando un compagno guarda verso la salvezza.

"Non faranno in tempo" pensa Antonius e la cosa lo fa ribollire di rabbia. Non di nuovo. Non di nuovo.

Un respiro profondo, uno sguardo al suo migliore amico e Antonius alza il proprio pilus, corre verso il carro che è ormai sul punto di raggiungerli e prega che funzioni. Lui, che di pregare non ne ha mai voluto sapere.

La lucidità lo prende come una benedizione: getta lo scudo, prende il suo piccolo arsenale e sorride in faccia alla morte. Non è certo la prima volta che le va incontro.

***

Fa male dappertutto. Non c'è una parte del suo corpo che non stia chiedendo pietà. I muscoli tirano in modo allucinante. Gli occhi si rifiutano di aprirsi. La bocca è riarsa. Il naso brucia ad ogni respiro ed ogni respiro è una fitta che lo percorre fino alle punte dei piedi.

«Si sta svegliando» dice qualcuno. Gli sembra di udirlo da sott'acqua, tanto è attutita la voce. Antonius si sforza di rimettere a fuoco i propri sensi, combatte contro il dolore e osa aprire gli occhi. La luce di una finestra lo colpisce come uno schiaffo e lui distoglie lo sguardo, facendo una smorfia che va a tirare la pelle disidratata. Il rumore che risale dalla sua gola è privo di senso, gutturale, primitivo. Barbaro, suggerisce una parte di lui, crudele e sfacciata. Antonius la scaccia storcendo il naso, proprio quando qualcuno gli porta una ciotola alla bocca.

«Bevi» ordina la voce, bassa, calma e gentile. Lui obbedisce, schiude le labbra e sente l'acqua ridargli vita, percorrergli il corpo, strappandolo dal torpore e dall'insopportabile pena che lo sta torturando.

«Riposa» consiglia di nuovo la voce. Uomo, si rende conto Antonius, poco prima di ricadere nell'oblio del sonno.

***

Il risveglio successivo è più facile, in una maniera che Antonius non riesce veramente a spiegarsi. L'unica luce presente è una candela, ma i suoi occhi si abituano con gratitudine alla penombra. Un uomo siede ad uno scranno, dall'altra parte di un ambiente che non riconosce: non sembra il fortino ai confini con i popoli del nord, ma è al contempo familiare. Antonius può intravedere degli alberi al di là della finestra, sente il crepitio di fiaccole, diverso da quello del focolare che dev'essere poche stanze più in là. Con un respiro che gli costa una fitta atroce, si concentra sul soffitto in terra battuta e guarda le ombre danzare alla luce della candela.

Tutto torna all'oscurità in un chiudersi di ciglia, lasciandolo pieno di domande prive di risposta

***

L'odore di erba bruciata gli entra nelle narici, scende lungo la trachea e la rende arida. Il suo corpo viene scosso da uno spasmo di tosse e nessuno viene in suo soccorso, questa volta. Antonius si guarda attorno, cerca qualsiasi cosa che possa aiutarlo. Il bicchiere lo attende sul mobiletto e con i gomiti si alza quel tanto che gli permette per afferrarlo. Non fa a tempo a berne metà che una figura appare sulla porta, vestita con abiti che, se la memoria non lo inganna, sono tipici dei druidi dalle parti del Cerchio di Pietra.

«Sei sveglio» constata la donna, avvicinandosi fino a prendere posto sullo sgabello ai piedi del letto. Antonius reclina il capo, la osserva calarsi il cappuccio e trattiene il respiro, sgranando gli occhi in una maniera tale da farla sorridere.

Gli ci vuole un momento prima che riesca nuovamente a parlare: «Quanto tempo» si sente dire, facendo una smorfia nel rendersi conto quanto è peggiorato il suo accento negli ultimi mesi: l'inflessione latina copre quasi completamente la sonorità del dialetto locale.

Con una risata argentina, la sua ospite gli toglie il bicchiere dalle mani, rimettendolo dov'era. Antonius la osserva rapito, cercando di capire come abbia fatto a finire lì. Lei arcua un sopracciglio, aspettando che sia lui a prendere parola.

«Credevo che non ti avrei mai più rivista» riesce a dire, osservandola scuotere i suoi capelli biondi, tipici dell'isola, stranamente più corti di quanto ricordava.

«Anch'io, ma poi arriva il tuo amico dalla grande Africa, con te in braccio, e supplica la Somma Sacerdotessa di salvarti. Immagina il mio turbamento quando mi hanno riferito che avevamo un romano sotto le nostre cure».

Antonius grugnisce, lasciandosi cadere disteso sul giaciglio. Il petto gli manda una fitta di disappunto, strappandogli un altro grugnito. «Non credo di riuscire ad immaginare un bel niente, ora come ora. Quanto... Per quanto tempo sono rimasto privo di sensi?»

La sacerdotessa reclina il capo, soppesandolo attentamente: «Un po'. Virginia è qui». Tanto basta per mandarlo di nuovo nel panico. Antonius cerca eventuali vie di fuga, ma le finestre potrebbero dare sulla corte comune e questo vorrebbe dire mettersi nei guai più del solito. Non che non gli sia già successo, però era da qualche tempo che aveva deciso di non ripetere i propri errori, e il suo corpo aveva un gran vantaggio sulla sua scelta decisionale. A proposito del suo corpo: Antonius osserva i bendaggi che gli serravano il petto, cogliendo gli odori forti delle erbe medicamentose. Il suo naso decide che sono tristemente familiari. Il ricordo di un braccio rotto e giorni privi di allenamento tornano a galla, condannandolo ad un momento di pura agonia mentale.

«Questa volta ti hanno quasi colpito il cuore. Non riesco a capire se è una cosa di voi romani, o se il Fato si diverte particolarmente a vederti soffrire» commenta Carol, tradendosi con un sorriso. Antonius non può far altro che sbuffare una mezza risata, perché ha pensato la stessa cosa.

«Presumo sia l'unico modo che ho per vedere le mie sacerdotesse preferite».

Carol lo soppesa con lo sguardo, poi rotea gli occhi e si rimette in piedi: «Vado a chiamare Virginia. Sembrava davvero in pensiero».

Stavolta è Antonius a roteare gli occhi, ma no di certo per l'esasperazione.

***

«Sei quasi morto! Di nuovo!» protesta Virginia, in una perfetta immagine di furia scarlatta e pelle bianca come la neve.

«Ma sono ancora vivo!» ribatte Antonius, perché è sempre così tra loro e non ribattere la farebbe solo preoccupare ulteriormente.

«Cinque giorni! E Rhodey mi ha detto che sei andato contro i carri! Cosa stavi pensando? Volevi fare l'eroe? Salire all'Olimpo?!»

«Non mi sembra che sia poi una così brutta!»

«Ti butterebbero fuori dopo un'ora!»

«Allora ringraziamo Giove per la sua pazienza inesistente!»

Virginia fa un verso strozzato e crolla seduta sul letto, guardandolo e scuotendo il capo.

Gli è mancata. Antonius non se n'era accorto fino a quando lei non aveva varcato la soglia della sua stanza.

***

La sera, quando Virginia gli spiega che non passerà la notte al suo capezzale neppure se glielo comandasse Giunone in persona, l'uomo che Antonius aveva intravisto nel proprio delirio ricompare nella sua stanza, prendendo posto allo scranno sul quale l'aveva visto lavorare. Sembra familiare, ma non riesce a dare un nome a quel volto.

«Yinsen» si presenta l'uomo, con un cenno del capo. «Le sacerdotesse mi hanno chiesto di badare a te qui, fino a quando non sarai pronto per tornare dalla tua gente. Sei molto amato, per essere un romano».

«Ho aiutato il tempio, tempo fa» spiega Antonius, riprendendo il nome di Yinsen nella propria mente e cercando di collocarlo da qualche parte. Non è facile, non gli viene in mente nulla. Probabilmente è un druido, se il vestiario e il latino fluente ne è un indizio.

«So cosa hai fatto, Antonius Eadward Severo» Yinsen decanta il suo nome con un mezzo sorriso, e Antonius si chiede se quello sia un fattore positivo, o se lo stia semplicemente prendendo in giro. «Come sta il tuo cuore?»

Lui solleva le coperte e osserva i propri bendaggi per l'ennesima volta, serrando le labbra e sfiorando il tessuto con una mano. «Credo di stare bene».

«Un altro po' di riposo e potrai tornare alle tue faccende, romano» gli augura il druido, prendendo posto sul proprio scranno e ignorandolo da quel momento in poi.

Antonius è grato a Virginia per avergli lasciato i rapporti della battaglia presso il Vallo: ci si riversa con tutta la propria attenzione e beve ogni dettaglio, ingoiando amarezza alla lista dei caduti.

***

Il giorno in cui gli permettono di uscire, Antonius maledice il sole e la gruccia a cui è costretto ad affidare la maggior parte del proprio peso. L'aria fresca della foresta gli porta una ventata sul viso come carezza e lui chiude gli occhi, tornando bambino per un istante. Sente la voce di sua madre dirgli di stare attento, sente la carezza delle sue mani gentili tra i capelli e il profumo di gelsomino che lei adorava portare.

«Tutto bene?» chiede Yinsen, strappandolo ai ricordi.

Antonius annuisce, osserva l'erba verde chiaro sotto i propri piedi e saluta mentalmente la primavera, maledicendo il proprio corpo per aver impiegato così tanto a riprendersi. Una fitta al cuore lo punisce di quei pensieri e il ricordo della sua condizione è tanto umiliante da farlo fuggire di nuovo nella sicurezza della baracca di legno, sotto le coperte ormai prive di calore umano, ma pronte nondimeno ad accoglierlo nuovamente.

***

«Deve uscire» spiega una voce di donna.

«Ne convengo, ma non posso essergli di aiuto. Avrebbe bisogno di qualcuno di più giovane, o di più forte quantomeno» risponde un uomo. Yinsen, elabora la mente assonnata di Antonius, regalandogli un briciolo di lucidità. Il torpore si dirada piano piano dalle sue membra, permettendogli di distinguere la voce successiva.

«Potrei andare al mercato. Cercare qualcuno disposto ad aiutarlo» propone Virginia, con quella nota pungente nel tono che non lascia spazio alle proteste.

Un attimo di pausa, intervallato da sussurri troppo flebili perché Antonius li capisca, poi: «Andrò all'arena con lui».

«Carol!» la voce di Virginia è un sibilo velenoso: «Non avrai intenzione di accompagnarlo tra i romani!»

«L'arena potrebbe essere una buona idea. Ha bisogno di tornare ad un ambiente familiare, sacerdotessa, e quel posto è quanto di più simile ad un campo di battaglia» accomoda Yinsen con tono reverente, atto quasi di certo a calmarla.

«E sia» concede infine la donna. «Dubito che la Somma Sacerdotessa vorrà saperti in abiti romani, sorella, quindi bada bene a non far riconoscere la tua identità».

Antonius può quasi vedere il gesto indifferente di Carol a quelle parole: «Sarò cauta».

Quando i tre rientrano, lui chiude gli occhi e finge di dormire fino a quando Virginia non lo scuote.

«So che stavi ascoltando» gli rivela, le labbra serrate in una linea di disapprovazione: «Se accadrà qualcosa a Carol, ti riterrò diretto responsabile».

Antonius le sorride, cercando di essere il può affascinante possibile per fronteggiare tanta poca fiducia riposta nei suoi confronti. «Farò del mio meglio».

***

«È questo il tuo meglio?» Carol si drappeggia il velo bianco sulle spalle come una donna di Roma, arcuando un sopracciglio al vedere la smorfia sul suo volto.

Antonius vorrebbe maledirla, ma sa che non è colpa della donna se il suo cuore sembra reggere solo brevi tratti di strada. È ancora troppo affaticato e solo fare le scale che portano agli spalti è una tortura sia per lui che per chi sta tentando di sorpassarlo, noncurante del suo malanno e del suo status. I territori periferici tendono sempre a far scivolare la divisione della casta, lasciando posto ad un caos ordinato nel quale nobiltà e popolino convivono secondo equilibri precari. E tanti saluti a Roma e alla sua perfezione.

Carol gli fa cenno verso uno spazio abbastanza libero tra gli altri e i due si siedono con il sole alle spalle, fissando l'arena improvvisata per il sollazzo locale. È assai più piccola di quella usata a Londinium, incomparabilmente minuscola rispetto al Colosseo. Antonius si perde nei dettagli della struttura per un lungo momento, mentre occhi non proprio indiscreti iniziano a concentrarsi dapprima su Carol, poi su di lui.

«Dobbiamo formare proprio un bel quadretto, non credi?» commenta lei, dandogli un buffetto sul braccio. Antonius le sorride e si scambiano un'occhiata eloquente, dettata da anni – pur singhiozzanti – di conoscenza.

«Un'attraente britanna con un affascinante romano. Come minimo ci crederanno sposi uniti per l'interesse di Roma» scherza lui, facendo un cenno all'uomo dietro alle spalle di Carol, forse un procuratore, o un semplice cittadino dalla testa inclinata e l'orecchio ben teso. Il vecchio si ritrae al saluto, tornando ai propri affari, e Antonius sorride in segno di vittoria, sentendosi particolarmente vivificato dalla curiosità altrui.

«Ancora ti bagni di attenzioni a destra e a manca?» chiede Carol, sistemando una ciocca bionda dietro l'orecchio.

«Mi conosci così bene, moglie mia» rimbecca lui, senza curarsi di celare il tono canzonatorio.

Lei scivola con un guizzo nel proprio dialetto natio: « _Comportati bene,_ Antaine».

Antonius vorrebbe ribattere, ma proprio a quel punto si decidono ad  iniziare lo spettacolo con uno squillo di tromba. Nonostante detesti dare ragione alle proprie alleate, il ritmo dello scontro tra gladiatori dà nuova forza al suo cuore e alla sua tempra. Bastano pochi combattimenti e si mette presto ad incitare per il proprio favorito, che sia uomo o animale, a seconda dello scontro. Galvanizzato, non sente più dolore e il ricordo delle morti lasciate dietro di sé svanisce in favore del presente. Carol, al suo fianco, abbandona la sua compostezza dopo il quarto scontro, unendosi a lui ed incitando con parole che fanno svenire una donna a qualche posto da loro.

Poi compare il britanno.

***

I portoni si aprono per il gladiatore romano ed egli entra con passo pesante, sollevando sabbia sporca di sudore e sangue lungo il proprio passaggio. La maschera di bronzo è una come tante, la spada simile a tutte quelle viste fino a quel momento, le vesti ridotte al minimo per lasciare il corpo libero di affascinare gli astanti impressionabili.

Antonius fa glissare la propria attenzione sul secondo portone, che rimane aperto e privo di nuovi arrivati. La folla attorno a lui urla perché ci sia la lotta, mentre la mano di Carol sembra ricercare la sua. Riflette un lungo attimo, prima di darle un buffetto sul dorso, un gesto delicato in una bolgia che inneggia alla violenza.

Una testa bionda come il grano maturo fa capolino dal portone, si scuote, rilassa le spalle dai muscoli prominenti, inspira gonfiando il petto nascosto da una casacca sudicia. Fissa con due occhi limpidi il proprio oppositore, la folla dell'arena, il sole, il piccolo scudo che gli è stato concesso e, sotto lo stupore collettivo, lascia la presa sull'elsa della propria spada.

La lama cade a terra in un improvviso silenzio, sibila e con un tonfo incontra il terreno, fermando il suo moto nel tempo di un respiro collettivo. E la folla si riprende, chiede sangue, chiede lo scontro, incalza il gladiatore a colpire il britanno e quello obbedisce, urla la sua furia cieca e colpisce l'altro. Spada e scudo s'incontrano in un clangore, la lotta inizia in un gioco di schivate da parte dell'uno e di fendenti da parte dell'altro.

«Perché non si batte?» chiede qualcuno vicino ad Antonius, dando voce ai pensieri di tutti. Lui si volta a guardare Carol il cui volto ha perso l'amore per la battaglia e ha acquisito il colorito di una compatriota in pena per il proprio fratello, mentre il rumore della lotta viene scandito dalla rabbia urlata del gladiatore.

Antonius torna a guardare quello scontro di ideali, dove il britanno rimane in difesa, protegge al minimo il proprio corpo, non tenta alcun attacco, lontano ormai dalla propria spada e dalla propria salvezza. Ignora i richiami della battaglia, i ricordi di quanto vissuto al fronte, la paura del nemico unita alla volontà di onorare i suoi padri, Roma, l'Impero. Chiude le orecchie ai fantasmi del passato, alle ingiustizie vissute da sua madre, al dolore di suo  padre, all'affetto mancato nella sua infanzia. Preme con forza su sentimenti di inadeguatezza, di futilità, di viltà accusatagli per tanti anni. Ci vuole un'altra pioggia di rabbia e di fendenti perché il britanno cada in ginocchio, preda del proprio assalitore, vittima dell'ingiustizia ritta di fronte ad Antonius.

Tutti chiedono la morte del britanno, tutti tranne lui e Carol. L'Ingiustizia sorride ad Antonius, reclama vittoria, e lui decide di sfidarla. Si alza in piedi e urla con tutta la voce che ha in corpo un'unica parola: «Vita!», il pollice verso l'alto, sfidando gli altri a contraddirlo. «Vita!» ripete, fissando il britanno a terra con la lama puntata alla gola.

«Vita!» echeggia Carol al suo fianco, alzandosi a sua volta.

«Vita!» gracchia il vecchio alle loro spalle, la donna svenuta poco prima, gli uomini attorno a loro, l'intera arena.

Il gladiatore rimuove la spada dalla gola del suo avversario e Antonius incontra per un istante lo sguardo del britanno, occhi di un azzurro tagliente che chiedono e sfidano allo stesso tempo.

***

«Stai scherzando spero» Antonius squadra il britanno da capo a piedi, venendo squadrato di rimando. Antonius cede, fa un passo indietro e alza le mani, scuotendo la testa. «Non ho bisogno di una balia».

«Virginia sembra pensare il contrario» commenta Carol, sistemandosi i propri vestiti da britanna, assai meno appariscenti di quelli usati fino a poco prima. «Steven, questo è Antonius. Nonostante le apparenze è alquanto innocuo», il romano tenta di intervenire per dire la sua a riguardo, ma lei lo tronca continuando: «Ed è merito suo se sei ancora in vita, quindi ti prego di non ucciderlo, per quanto te ne verrà desiderio più avanti».

Steven annuisce, guardando i due con un moto evidente di perplessità. «Non sembrate marito e moglie».

I due sbuffano allo stesso modo.

«Siamo incompatibili» spiega Carol, mentre prendono il calesse che li avrebbe riportati a casa. «Conosco Antonius troppo bene per potermene innamorare».

«A me piacciono le brune» si limita a commentare lui, ignorando la mano di Steven pronta ad aiutarlo e salendo sul carro per conto proprio.

«Continua a ripetertelo, romano» lo canzona la donna, lasciando che Steven le segga a fianco, osservandoli come se avesse di fronte una strana, insolita minaccia.

***

Il viaggio di ritorno è strano e imbarazzante, diametralmente opposto a quello fatto all'andata.

Ci vogliono poco più di due ore per tornare al rifugio presso il limitare del bosco, e per quell'ora il sole è una linea scarlatta all'orizzonte. Gli uccelli cantano frenetici, affrettandosi a salutare la giornata, ma per Antonius sono solo un rumore di sottofondo, coperto dal rimbombare del proprio cuore nelle orecchie. Carol e Steven parlano in dialetto del perché lui sia finito in quell'arena. Antonius riesce a cogliere tre dettagli che lo colpiscono più degli altri: uno, che Steven è figlio di un capo villaggio dei territori a nord; due, che è stato catturato e venduto come schiavo a Londinium; tre, che il proprio padrone si è sbarazzato di lui a causa della sua insubordinazione. E tanti saluti alla faccia da bravo combattente.

Esaminando i dettagli della veste con cui Carol lo ha agghindato, Antonius si rende conto di essere tornato ai tempi dell'infanzia. Tra un battito soffocante e il colloquiare dei suoi compagni di viaggio, i ricordi della vita vissuta con sua madre si fondono al presente, riportandogli alla memoria dettagli della tradizione britanna, cancellando la tensione che il Comandante Severo porta sempre sulle spalle, fin dagli albori della propria carriera militare.

«Siamo arrivati» annuncia Carol, alzandosi in piedi. Il vecchio conducente del carro si volta per sorriderle, rivolgendole una richiesta di benedizione. Lei gliela concede di buon grado, mentre Antonius e Steven si affrettano a scendere. Il britanno tenta di aiutarlo, sorreggendolo sotto un gomito, e lui trattiene a stento uno spergiuro, cedendo alla propria debolezza.

«Perché fare un viaggio simile, se stai così?» chiede Steven in un latino perfetto, aiutandolo, mentre camminano verso il sentiero che conduce al limitare del bosco.

« _Perché no_?» rimbecca Antonius in dialetto, facendo una smorfia. L'altro serra la presa al gomito, passandola poi attorno alla vita. «Cosa credi di…!»

«Accelero la cosa» spiega Steven, sistemandoselo meglio tra le braccia e accelerando il passo.

«Bel lavoro, Steven» commenta Carol dietro di loro, soddisfatta come una lupa.

Antonius la fulmina con lo sguardo, serrando la presa sulle spalle fin troppo ben definite del proprio mezzo di trasporto.

***

Rimanere chiuso in una baracca di legno era stato abbastanza pesante di per sé. Yinsen era stato una compagnia piacevole, nondimeno interessante, ma Antonius deve ammettere che la compagnia di Steven, per quanto asfissiante, è piuttosto piacevole. Non solo per la vista, ma anche per la mente.

«Voi romani non fate altro che andare avanti e cercare di addomesticare tutti» commenta Steven, mettendo nelle ciotole la loro razione di avena. «Non sapete incontrare altre culture se non la vostra. Razziate, bruciate e spargete sale lungo il vostro cammino». Antonius lo osserva aggiungere una coscia di coniglio al suo piatto, mettendoglielo davanti sul tavolo. «Perché non riuscire ad agire diversamente? A trattare, come avete fatto con altri?»

«Perché non tutti sono pronti ad accettare Roma e la sua visione d'insieme» risponde, aspettando che l'altro si segga di fronte a lui. Le braci sul fuoco scoppiettano in sottofondo, mentre la pioggia tamburella sulle travi del tetto.

Steven si siede, umettandosi le labbra prima di parlare: «Stai parlando di loro?»

Antonius scrolla le spalle, sentendo ben poco dolore, nonostante i muscoli del petto siano infastiditi dall'umidità esterna. Non c'è bisogno di spiegare di chi si tratti, ne hanno già parlato. È il motivo per cui lui è ancora lì, sotto le cure zelanti delle sacerdotesse e di Steven, lontano da Roma e protetto dal suo migliore amico in chissà che modo. Ha ricevuto da lui una missiva qualche giorno prima, un attimo di veglia nel mondo fin troppo onirico in cui è stato incubato a causa degli eventi.

«A volte penso che dovrei ucciderti. Mio padre avrebbe voluto» rivela Steven con un sospiro.

Lui sposta la propria attenzione su quegli occhi di un azzurro irretente: «Perché non lo fai?»

Steven abbassa lo sguardo e sorride, indicandogli la ciotola: «Mangia, romano, che si fredda».

***

Il cuore di Antonius non smette mai di tradirlo. O, in un certo qual modo, fa esattamente quello che lui desidera faccia. Non è una cosa che può ammettere a se stesso, quindi Virginia lo scopre da sé.

«Dov'è Steven?» chiede la sacerdotessa, sedendosi accanto a lui  sul tronco d'albero di fianco a quella che ormai Antonius chiama casa.

«È andato a portare un messaggio a Londinium».

Virginia gli sorride e lui può scorgere il ragionamento che sta facendo a sentire quell'affermazione. Una cosa da nulla, per un estranea, ma Antonius ha mostrato a quella donna troppi lati di sé durante gli anni. Quando sua madre è morta, quando suo padre è morto, quando hanno incontrato Happy e la sua famiglia per la prima volta.

Antonius le prende una mano, stringendola tra le proprie: «Ho sempre pensato che saresti diventata una Vestale, o almeno mia moglie».

Lei sorride, il volto luminoso dipinto di lentiggini e i capelli rossi che vibrano di colore sotto il sole: «Per fortuna non è andata così».

«Per fortuna davvero» echeggia lui, ricambiando il sorriso.

*FINE*


End file.
